The Beginning of the End
by oxoHEWASNToxo
Summary: An alternate ending from May 3rds episode. It begins where that episode left off, and there are some very interesting things in store for the characters! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

**Love is Lost**

Michael sinks to the floor in pain. After a few moments, he moves towards Henry to help release him.

"So, they've sent you to retrieve me, hm? The only way to get your son back I suppose?" He laughs, obviously trying to annoy the wounded Michael. "Stop. I can do that myself."

With a flip of his wrist he already began to untangle himself from the ropes. Moments later, he is on his feet and moving towards the exit.

"Hm, you've picked a good one to kill first." Henry said nodding towards the now dead Ana-Lucia. "She's was tough... and I never liked her. Good job Michael."

Without another word, he jogs out of the room.

Hurley was just finding a bottle of wine on one of the shelves Rose had setup and stocked with the food that mysteriously floated down to the island. He was disappointed that his plan for a romantic luncheon with Libby had some what failed. Hurley searched for the most appealing wine he could find and finally selected a bottle with a pink label with roses on it. He began to walk towards the spot where they were supposed to meet at. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he sees a man hurriedly, but cautiously, jogging away from the hatch. Hurley instantly knows it must be the 'other' they had caught and were holding in the hatch. In another instant, the single word crosses his mind- _Libby. _He drops the bottle of wine and runs as fast as he can towards the hatch.

"Hey, someone, help! HELP!" Hurley screams, panicing.

He reaches the hatch and immediately starts climbing down without another thought. He runs through the hall as fast as his feet will carry him. His heart is beating inside his chest as if it could burst through his skin at any moment. He can only imagine what could have happened, but the scene awaiting him is much worse than he could ever anticipate. He reaches the doorway and his heart stops.

_I have to be dreaming. This can't happen. Not now, not to me._

He is frozen in his steps, unable to think, unable to move. The alarm goes off and copies the thunderous beat of Hurley's heart beat.

"Hurley, what the, what hap... oh, no."

Jack had heard Hurley's calls for help and hurried to the hatch. They both stood there, shocked. Jack hurried to Libby's side. She had been shot just feet from the doorway. Jack's jittery hands searched for a pulse, a breath, anything to indicate life. There was nothing. Jack's face turned solemn and sad as he moved to Ana-Lucia. He again searched for a sign of life. He shook his head and closed his eyes. He looked to Hurley, who also looked dead. Hurley's face was whiter than the victim's, but he showed no emotion at all, just continued to stare at Libby's lifeless body. A single tear rolled down his cheek. The only sound was the alarm beating with the sounds of their hearts.

**...**

Not sure if I like it, but if you do, please review and I may continue. Chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**What Happened here?**

The alarm stopped. The only sound now was the slow, uneven, approaching footsteps in the hall. Locke had followed Jack down the hatch and, obeying his impulse, went to reset the alarm. He was now just entering the room and like Hurley and Jack, stopped abruptly in shock. It was an awful scene. Libby's body lay sprawled out on the floor covered in blood. Her usually gorgeous dirty blonde hair was now mangled in the sticky fluid. Those usually caring blue eyes, full of concern for others now showed no emotion and looked as if they were looking somewhere far away in the distance. Ana-Lucia's case was a little different. As with Libby, blood was everywhere. Her small black tank-top was saturated with it and was now runny into her jeans. She was sitting up when she was shot and her head was now laying to the side resting on her shoulder. Her hair was laying freely with only tips dipped in the crimson red. Her eyes were closed giving her a more peaceful look than Libby.

"Are... are they..."Locke muttered loosely.

"Yes... they are gone."

Locke looked away and gasped, "Jack, Michael!"

Jack turned to look, and sure enough, there was Michael. He was propped up against the open doorway of the safe they were using as a jail cell for Henry. He was unconscious and his shirt sleeve was soaked with dark red blood. Jack hurried over to his side and examined him. After a minute or two, Jack let out a sigh of relief.

"It's alright, he's ok. He's only been shot in the arm. He passed out from the pain probably."

Jack walked over to a desk and opened a drawl. He shuffled through the papers and the rest of the mess until he finally pulled out a small pliers.

"Oh, goodness... John would you try to get Hurley to sit? I think he may be in shock."

John went over to Hurley and carefully guided him towards a chair, opposite Anna Lucia. Jack had begun to cautiously pull out the bullet with the pliers. Obviously, this isn't the best tool to pull out a bullet, but it had to be better than just his fingers, like Sawyer had done. At least this time, they have bandages. Jack slid the bullet out and laid it on the floor. He quickly applied a gauze and put pressure on the wound. He held Michael's arm above his head and squeezed the artery in his upper arm above the wound to cut off the blood flow. He then applied more gauze and bandages to the arm where the bullet hole was.

Suddenly, a soft groan escaped Michael. Jack immediately started asking questions.

"Michael, can you hear me? Can, you, hear, me? Michael, if you can hear me, you have to answer! What happened here?"

Michael groaned again and tried to sit up.

"No, Michael, stay still. How do you feel? What happened here?"

Michael scrunched up his face and opened his eyes. He closed them again and whispered, "It was him."

**Chapter 3 coming soon. Please Review!**


End file.
